Excite
EXCITE is an opening theme (OP) from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, and now Jetix University Mark 2. It was performed by Daichi Miura, and now covered by Charlie Puth, Aqours, and ST☆RISH. Lyrics Japanese (Aqours and ST☆RISH): (I gotta believe...) I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa The new beginning michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da I gotta believe! (Turn it on!) Soutou EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa I. kono te no naka II. susumu beki life III. ikite iku dake Didn't wanna know yumemiru hoto ni Didn't wanna know kizu ga fuetekuno wa Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba no one's around Kami ga atae shitatta hitotsu no trial Hey what's the purpose? Tsuitekina azayaka ni koeteku yo I gotta believe! (I gotta believe... I gotta believe... I gotta believe!) (Turn it on!) Soutou EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa I. kono te no naka II. owari naki game III. tanoshimu dake Zerokara ichi ichikara uchuu no hatemade Terashidasu hikari wa koko ni aru Yeah no one can stop me! No one can stop me now! Soutou EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa I. kono te no naka II. susumu beki life III. ikite iku dake English (Charlie Puth): (I gotta believe...) I don't wanna know if the truth is disappointing. I don't wanna know ignorance is bliss. Why? Why? Why? Why? Before I knew it, I came too far I can't stop this premonition of The new beginning I will now open up this new unknown frontier I gotta believe! (Turn it on!) Extreme! EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat! EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart is being guided to that place I'm just going to dash through! (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now! (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now! EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is... (One!) In my hands... (Two!) ...is a life that should continue... (Three!) ...just got to live! Didn't wanna know ...the more I dream Didn't wanna know ...why I keep getting hurt Why? Why? Why? Why? Before I knew it, no one's around God gives only one trial Hey, what's the purpose? Follow me. We'll cross in a flash I gotta believe! I gotta believe... I gotta believe... I gotta believe! (Turn it on!) Extreme! EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat! EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart is being guided to that place I'm just going to dash through! (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now! (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now! EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is... (One!) In my hands... (Two!) ...is a never-ending game... (Three!) ...I just got to enjoy! From zero to one, and from one to the edge of the universe... The shining light is right here Yeah no one can stop me! No one can stop me now! Extreme! EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat! EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart is being guided to that place I'm just going to dash through! (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now! (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now! EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is... EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is... (One!) In my hands... (Two!) ...is a life that should continue... (Three!) ...just got to live! Clips Category:Music